ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic Star Wars
Sonic Star Wars is an American animated miniseries and a crossover between the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise and the Star Wars series. The story is set after an alternate plot of the Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 video game and the 2008 series Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 5. It is also a prequel to Justice League: Rings of the Force. Premise The story focuses on a genuine alliance between Sonic and the Freedom Fighters with the forces of the Jedi Council and the Republic against numerous threats around the galaxy, including their respective enemies (the Injustice Tyrants (led by Dr. Eggman and Mephiles the Dark) and the forces of the Sith and the Separatists) and unknown new foes from other realities of time and space. The miniseries is split in three arcs. Each with six chapters. Arc 1: The Crossover When their respective galaxies' Suns merge together into one same dimension, Sonic the Hedgehog and Anakin Skywalker work together on travelling across the galaxy and collecting the Chaos Emeralds, which were scattered across many planets explored by the Jedi Knights. They also work to expose the identity of Darth Sidious and stop his new plot against the Jedi involving a new protocol called "Project Darth Vader". * Chapter 1: Worlds Collide: As he works to overcome visions of his wife Padmé Amidala's possible death, Anakin Skywalker discovers an unknown power source lying within his home planet of Tatooine and, followed by R2-D2 and C-3PO, travels there to investigate. Little does he know that the power source is one of the seven Chaos Emeralds, which Sonic and Tails are searching for. * Chapter 2: Knights Unite: Following a battle with Eggman Robots and Separatist Droids sent to collect the Chaos Emerald found in Tatooine, Sonic the Hedgehog and Anakin Skywalker agree to work together in finding the Chaos Emeralds before the Injustice Tyrants and the Separatists do. * Chapter 3: Universal Alliances: After learning of Anakin's current whereabouts as well as his alliance with Sonic the Hedgehog, Padmé Amidala and her crew travel to Sonic's homeworld of Mobius to form a new alliance with Princess Elise and the people of Soleanna. At the same time, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Shadow the Hedgehog team up to stop Count Dooku and Mephiles the Dark as they work to investigate the secret surrounding the Separatists’ new weapon program called "Project Darth Vader". * Chapter 4: Dark Truths: On their way to collect the seventh and last Emerald in Coruscant, Sonic and Anakin discover in shock that the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the main mastermind behind the Separatists' recent plans against the Jedi; worse, he is the true face of Darth Sidious. While Sonic and Anakin work their way to keep Senator Padmé Amidala and Princess Elise safe from hostile forces preparing to capture and kill them, Tails and R2-D2 sneak into Palpatine's laboratory and gather evidences to expose him as Darth Sidious. * Chapter 5: Assault on Kamino: With Darth Sidious' identity exposed to the galaxy, the Freedom Fighters and the Jedi Masters join forces to defeat the Injustice Tyrants and the Separatists in Kamino, where Sidious is planning to execute the Project Darth Vader. * Chapter 6: Mirrors of the Force: While Sonic and Tails work to sabotage and destroy the clone factory and Shadow and Obi-Wan hold down against Darth Sidious, Anakin Skywalker stands face to face against Darth Vader (who turns out to be Anakin's Sith doppelganger with the consciousness of Darth Plagueis) while carrying on the lessons he learned as a Jedi to overcome his inner doubts. Arc 2: Infinite Crisis The Jedi Knights and Freedom Fighters travel across a parallel reality where the Jedi knights is at the brink of extinction and Anakin Skywalker had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and become the dreaded Darth Vader. There, they encounter Starkiller, a redeemed Sith warrior whose apparent death has inspired a group of individuals to form the Rebel Alliance, and older versions of Sonic the Hedgehog and Obi-Wan Kenobi (known as Ben), who had become self-imposed exiles following the fall of the Jedi Order and the Freedom Fighters. Allied with the Rebels, the Freedom Fighters and Jedi Masters battle against the Galactic Empire, which is being controlled by Infinite, a new powerful lifeform who has repelled and destroyed the Emperor and is determined to inflict his will across not only the galaxy, but in other dimensions of Time and Space. * Chapter 1: The Lone Sith: Banished from his dimension by Infinite and assumed to be dead, Starkiller finds himself stranded in the Galactic Alliance's naïve dimension, where he struggles to survive in the planet of Tatooine. * Chapter 2: Rebels: After hearing of Starkiller's story, Sonic, Anakin, Shadow and Obi-Wan, acknowledging Infinite as a threat to many dimensions, travel into Starkiller's home reality, where Anakin's counterpart had fallen to the Dark Side of the Force and the Jedi are near to extinction. The four Knights end up encountering the Rebels, who are struggling to defeat Infinite’s Empire and restore peace and hope in their galaxy. * Chapter 3: Old Knights: During their journey in the alternate reality, Sonic and Obi-Wan encounter older versions of themselves, who had casted themselves in self-imposed exile after the fall of the Jedi Order and the Freedom Fighters. While Sonic and Obi-Wan battle hostile forces attempting to terraform Tatooine to Infinite's image, their counterparts become slowly convinced that there may be still hope for all. * Chapter 4: Rebels to the Rescue: Followed by the Rebels, the displaced Jedi Masters and Freedom Fighters infiltrate the Death Star to rescue Princess Leia and Senator Elise. Sonic and Obi-Wan, followed by their respective counterparts, also infiltrate the space station searching for the key to stop Infinite’s full rise to power. * Chapter 5: The Phantom Ruby Menace: Looking for revenge on the dimensionally displaced heroes’ involvement with the Rebels’ latest interference, Infinite unleashes the full potential of the Phantom Ruby’s power to unleash his forces in the Galactic Alliance’s dimension. The Jedi Masters and the Freedom Fighters work alongside the Rebels to stop Infinite’s threat as Anakin works to convince his counterpart to fulfil at least one last noble act for the Galaxy’s real greater good. * Chapter 6: The Power of Two Hedgehogs: With their allies occupied with the Imperial Forces attacking their home worlds, Sonic and his counterpart are the only ones left to stand against Infinite himself and put a end on his threat before all is lost. Convinced by Anakin, the alternate Darth Vader works his way to redeem himself and help the Hedgehogs stop Infinite. Arc 3: Ultimate Frontier Sonic the Hedgehog and Anakin Skywalker are assigned to train Marina Argo, a young girl who develops a mysterious but powerful connection with the Force and the Chaos Control. While they do so, the Freedom Fighters and Jedi Masters prepare to save the galaxy from the catastrophic threat of the Hypersaurs, a race of Dimension Travelling vicious aliens led by their ruthless general Hyperion, who longs to inflict his will in the Multiverse. Along the way, Sonic and Anakin also come to discover Marina’s true origins, which are the answer about her strong connection to the Force and knowledge about Chaos Control. * Chapter 1: Little Lost Girl: In a alternate reality where humankind is overrun by dimension-travelling aliens known as the Hypersaurs, a young girl works her way to escape the aliens to another reality to find help with the situation. * Chapter 2: Apprentice of Two Worlds: As the Jedi Masters and Freedom Fighters work to investigate the disappearances of Jedi Masters Mace Windu, Jocasta Nu and Plo Koon and Freedom Fighters Julie-Su, Jet the Hawk and Vector the Crocodile, Marina Argo, stranded in the Galactic Alliance’s dimension, is trained by Sonic the Hedgehog and Anakin Skywalker in using the Force and mastering Chaos Control. But trouble is still coming when two of the Hypersaurs’ super soldier humans invade the Alliance’s dimension to capture and kill Marina. * Chapter 3: The Wanted: As they arrive in the Hypersaur-infested dimension, Sonic and Anakin escort Marina while they search for the laboratory where they will get the equipment they need to defeat the aliens. Along the way, Sonic and Anakin slowly learn more of Marina’s true origins and find their answers about her mysterious connection with the Force and Chaos Control. Along the way, they also encounter Marina's friend Ariel Marin, whom the duo also sense to have a connection to their both universes. * Chapter 4: Freedom for All: With the equipment they need, Sonic, Anakin and Marina infiltrate the Hypersaurs’ Elite Base, where they also find out that the missing Jedi Masters (Mace Windu, Jocasta Nu and Plo Koon) and Freedom Fighters (Julie-Su, Jet the Hawk and Vector the Crocodile) are being held prisoners of the Hypersaurs along with the dimension’s World Leaders. The trio work their way to free the prisoners and destroy the base. * Chapter 5: Invasion: Outraged with the heroes having broken his control over the humans’ universe, Hyperion decides to attack and destroy the Galactic Alliance’s dimension as a punishment for the heroes’ interference with his plans. While the Freedom Fighter and Jedi Masters prepare for war, Marina finds herself in a astral plane standing before her deceased parents, Soleanna scientist Gabriel Argo and presumably deceased Jedi . * Chapter 6: The Fate of Two Universes: As their allies from the Galactic Alliance hold their own against the invading Hypersaurs, Sonic and Anakin venture deep into the heart of the Hypersaur Mothership to confront Hyperion for the final showdown. Voice Cast Main Cast * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Hynden Walch as Amy Rose * Catherine Taber as Padmé Amidala * Tara Strong as Miles "Tails" Prower * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Mae Whitman as Marina Argo * Sam Witwer as Gallen "Starkiller" Marek Supporting Cast * Kathreen Khavari as Ariel Marin Follow-Up/Sequel The story is followed by the events of two sister shows: * Argo & Marin: A Sonic Star Wars Story, which centers around Marina Argo and Ariel Marin. * Justice League: Rings of the Force, where the Galactic Alliance is joined by the Justice League after their galaxy's Sun also merges with the one of the League's dimension. Category:Miniseries Category:Star Wars Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Crossover Television series Category:TV Shows Category:TV Series